1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus for converting video data into set output resolution and output vertical frequency and outputting them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems where BD players, AV amplifiers and display devices are connected via HDMI cables are adopted. Video data reproduced by the BD players are output to the display devices via the AV amplifiers.
Display devices can display images with a plurality of resolutions and vertical frequencies. Displayable types of resolutions and vertical frequencies are stored as EDID in built-in PROMs in advance. The AV amplifiers read EDID from the connected display devices, and read information about combinations of the resolutions and vertical frequencies displayable by the display devices from the EDID. The AV amplifiers select one from the combinations of the resolutions and the vertical frequencies displayable by the display devices via a user's operation, for example, and set the selected combination as the output resolution and the output vertical frequency. The AV amplifiers convert video data received from the BD players into the set output resolution and output vertical frequency, and output them to the display devices.
Recently, high resolution that is so-called as 4K2K turns up as high resolution that is about four times as high as full-HD. As the 4K2K, 3840×2160 30 Hz, 3840×2160 25 Hz, 3840×2160 24 Hz, and 4096×2160 24 Hz that include vertical frequencies are present. It is difficult for a user to understand which one of these 4K2K resolutions is set as the output resolution. For example, even when a display device is compatible with 3840×2160, three combinations of 4K2K including 3840×2160 30 Hz, 3840×2160 25 Hz, and 3840×2160 24 Hz are present, and thus the user cannot understand which one is optimum.